This invention relates to wheels for vehicles and in particular to a wheel with a rim carried on a hub by spokes.
Various forms of wire wheels have been in use for many years. One of the problems with earlier designs is the relatively heavy weight of the finished wheel required to obtain the desired wheel strength. This is a particular problem with modern day vehicles using front wheel drives. Prior designs have been made of sheet metal of uniform thickness which is extruded or rolled to the desired configuration and then formed into a circle. The uniform thickness is a problem with wire wheel construction. Anchorages for spokes require a dimpling of the metal of the rim. Also in some prior designs, the rim is made in two pieces with an inner rim for spoke anchorage and an outer rim for receiving the tire, with the two rim pieces welded together after placement of the spokes. In the earlier designs, the spokes terminate well inward from the outer edge of the rim with little or no offset from the center line of the wheel. On rims that are dimpled in the tire bead seat area, the dimple is shallow and when the tire is mounted, it tends to pull away the sealing adhesive and cause air leaks.